


Habits

by unknown_150105



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pentagon, Rating: PG13, Slow Burn, jinhongseok, mentioned bdsm, ptg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_150105/pseuds/unknown_150105
Summary: It all started once the group had become more comfortable being around each other. Jinho's habits and mannerisms started to show and Hongseok was all for it.





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to do this because of Jinho's V Live this week, i just started realizing some of his habits and found them really cute and boom! this happened  
> hope you enjoy!

**MONDAY, 8.00AM**

 

Wake up, practice, eat, sleep. That was the routine. It was all worth it because the members were such nice people, and really fun to be around. Sadly, we weren't all ten together, we had been assigned two different dorm rooms because we were so many and I was assigned with the loudest members: Hwitaek, Hyojong, Hyunggu and Shinwon. The other dorm seemed like a library next to ours, but I wasn't complaining, I like the noise and those are the most fun members so everyday is great with them. We hadn't been together for that long, it has been around a year but with practice and all that, we only had time to really get to know each other at the wee hours of the night when one of us couldn't sleep for one reason or another.

 

If you asked me to describe the members now I'd probably say:

Jinho: kind of quiet and distant but really professional, a great singer whose experience shows.

Hwitaek: a really funny hyung who also sings really well and is great at leadership. I bet he'll carry the title of leader for our group.

Hyojong: quiet and lazy most times but if he gets riled up about something he can get pretty loud and even annoying but it's always funny. My only friend.

Shinwon: he's kind of weird sometimes but he's really nice.

Changgu: a statue come alive? I might have competition when it comes to good looks haha. He's really nice too and seems really clingy with Yanan.

Yanan: our chinese member. Really really shy, he's cute, he has a hard time keeping up with the rest so I bet that's why Changgu decided to adopt him.

Yuto: our japanese member. He's also quite shy but he has a lot of determination. He seemed intimidating at first but now we all know he's just shy.

Hyunggu: our talented maknae really. This guy does everything in his power to better himself tenfold everyday. He's really cute too, kind of has a puppy feeling.

Wooseok: the funniest member in the B dorm. Everytime he opens his mouth we all laugh.

 

That's about as far as I knew everyone. But today was different. Our company said that if we were going to debut together we needed to have better teamwork and to do so we should know each other better so they got us a place for all 10 of us alone for a week. Of course, our managers were next door, but we were alone, without obligatory practice for a week. I could bet right now that Hyunggu would probably not miss practice any day though.

 

That day I woke up and started making breakfast. It had kind of become my duty to cook because the rest were either too young to have any important cooking experience or too bad at it. Not really, but everyone liked my cooking better, or that's what they said. I don't mind it, I enjoy cooking so I'm not about to complain. I made breakfast for all 5 of us while the others started emerging from their rooms and into the kitchen. We were having just pancakes, but I bet the aroma was making everyone wake up hungry.

The first one to show up was Shinwon, then Hwitaek, then Hyunggu and lastly Hyojong. We had breakfast while talking, Hyunggu seemed really excited and saw this as an "adventure" of sorts and had already imagined all the fun things we could do.

 

Soon enough, we were out the door with our suitcases and getting into the cars. As the start of a new chapter, we decided this time we wouldn't go in the cars in order of dorms but we would switch it up so we played a game to decide who would be with who. In the end, the cars were divided in: Hyojong, Hwitaek, Yanan, Wooseok and Changgu (he cheated to be with Yanan) and in the other one: Shinwon, Hyunggu, Yuto, Jinho and I. The trip was relatively short, only about 45 minutes, but we had fun singing along to the songs we played in the car and just talking about what to do when we get there. I found that Jinho was really one to take initiative when it comes to these things, which I found surprising. He usually takes things as they come, but this time he showed some interest in how to do things. Yuto was sleeping most of the time, and the other time he was only talking with Hyunggu who always yelled "speak a bit louder Yuto-yang". Shinwon also tagged along mostly with Hyunggu.

 

Once we got there, we said goodbye to our managers and they kept repeating "we are right next door if anything happens". I don't think they get paid to behave like our parents but oh well. We marched inside, it was a nice cabin-like house, and it was very spacious. Soon, the babies were calling dibs on the rooms while we adults slumped down on the sofa. "We adults" refers to Jinho, Hwitaek, Hyojong and I, even if calling Hyojong an adult would be an insult to every person over 20 years in the world.

 

"Hongseok, will you be making lunch?" Hyojong said, rolling sideways to lean on my shoulder and look at me close.

"Why me? If this is a break for all of us then it also includes me" I pushed him playfully.

"But your food is the beeeest" Hwitaek imitated Hyojong.

"Do you cook in your dorm?" Jinho asked, looking at us from the single sofa. Hyojong, Hwitaek and I were sitting on a bigger one.

"Yeah…"

"He's the mom" Hyojong said.

"Shouldn't he be the dad? He's a boy after all" Jinho talked as if I wasn't right there next to Hyojong.

"Yeah but he behaves like a mom, not like a dad" Hwitaek explained his irrefutable logic.

"I see" Jinho smiled. It was a rare sight. "Then I bet your cooking must be good, if you're a mom. By logic, all moms cook well."

"I don't like to brag but… yeah I cook well" I said grinning.

"Then show me. Cook us lunch" Jinho added, clearly finishing the conversation.

"That was your plan all along then… that's cold, man" I said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

 

After calling the manager to ask where the food is, and asking for a few ingredients missing, I started making lunch. Nothing too fancy, just some home-cooked ramyeon, none of that instant ramyeon bullshit. I could hear Jinho laughing while talking with Hyojong and Hwitaek. I wondered if they were still talking about me, but probably not.

 

"Come down to eat, kiddos" I yelled upstairs for the babies to get some lunch. Meanwhile, Jinho, Hwitaek and Hyojong had already started eating.

"This is really good" Hwitaek said.

"As expected from Hongmom" I walked to him to slap him in the back but he dodged. Sneaky bastard.

"Hongmom?" Jinho said, almost choking on his food. Was it really so funny?

"Nothing" I said, sitting down next to Hyojong and in front of Jinho.

The other ones started appearing soon after and we ate mostly in silence. Once we were done, we started talking about whatever. I found myself obvserving mostly, and when my eyes and ears started paying attention to Jinho talking with Wooseok and Yuto I kept listening.

"…and suddenly it was all silent and then there was a sudden BAM and the monster appeared out of nowhere and Yuto started crying" Wooseok was talking about a movie, I think.

"I didn't cry" said Yuto looking embarassed.

"Yes you did, and you held my arm like it was your lifeline. It was really cute" Wooseok said looking at Yuto now.

"Good for you to be so close" Jinho said, a bit bitterly, but still a smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"What? You jealous?" Wooseok said a bit triumphantly.

"Jealous of what?" Yuto hit Wooseok in the arm like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

"Yeah, a bit" That I could barely hear. Jinho started mumbling from there on out. That caught me off guard. Seeing him suddenly mumble, looking down but still smiling was actually… very cute? I mean yeah, we all thought Jinho was cute when we first saw him because he's so tiny but soon his attitude became kind of scary so I stopped thinking that but seeing him now…

"Jinho is jealous, Jinho wants a boyfriend!" Wooseok yelled while laughing.

"Shut up! I don't want a boyfriend…" Jinho mumbled again.

I was thoroughly entranced by how amazingly cute he looked when embarassed, the noise just faded and I found myself staring at him. Suddenly, the noise stopped and I came back to my senses.

"Hongseok? Earth to Hongseok?" Hyojong shook me and waved his hand in front of my face.

"…so cu-what?" I snapped back to reality ~~(a/n: oh there goes gravity)~~. I looked around and when I met eyes with Jinho I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"You okay?" Hyojong said.

"Y-yeah." I unconsciously mimicked Jinho there, looking down and mumbling.

"You were staring at Jinho like you wanted to kill him" Wooseok said.

"Or fuck him, who knows" Hyojong added and I instinctively hit him on the side with my elbow. "Ow! What was that for? I was just joking"

I looked back at Jinho and he was smiling at the ground. How is he so cute?


	2. Recognizing

**MONDAY, 11.00PM**

 

It was the first night in our free week and I was surprised Hyunggu skipped practice today, huh. I sat on the porch outside with a beer looking at the night sky and thinking about today. What did I learn today? That Jinho is incredibly cute sometimes, he's not so scary all of a sudden. I kept replaying him mumbling at the ground and I couldn't help smiling.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I turned to see who interrupts my thoughts. When I saw it was Jinho my cheeks immediatly turned red.

"You really do cook well, I enjoyed today's meals" He said, taking a seat next to me and opening a can of beer.

"Ah, thanks" I responded, moving a bit to the side to give him more space.

"About what happened at lunch…"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare really I just blanked out!" I started freaking out. What if he thought I was being a creep?

"It's fine, you can stare anyways, I don't mind." He smiled, taking a sip of the beer. He continued after some seconds of silence. "Most people who don't really know me well find me scary, I was surprised to notice you don't"

"I did until yesterday I guess" I admitted. Really? I had only drank half of the can of beer, it couldn't be the alcohol talking.

"Why? Did something happen today?" Jinho looked at me.

"Uh, no, I guess not. I just realized that you're not as scary as you seem…"

"That's good news. If we're gonna be in the same group it would be best if no one is scared of anyone. So we can communicate better."

"Yeah I agree…"

We kept silently looking at the sky and drinking for some minutes.

"Can you believe Wooseok? Yelling to the world that I need a boyfriend…" I could see him smile even if he tried to sound pissed.

"You don't?" I asked, mostly out of curiosity even if it ended up coming out all wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" He said looking at me with mock anger.

"Ah! Not like that I just meant…"

"I know what you meant dummy, stop being scared of me and take my jokes as jokes" He sat back on the chair, reaching a hand behind his head and crossing his legs, taking another sip of beer. It suddenly occurred to me that he is really good looking. He may be small, but his body proportions are really nice and he is overall very handsome.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Who doesn't? But it's not a matter of wanting one, it's about finding the right person."

"I guess…" At that moment, I thought to myself that being his boyfriend wouldn't be so bad, but I immediatly slapped myself mentally for thinking that. I thought back to what little we had talked, trying to make conversation, I didn't want him to leave yet.

"What do you mean by "you can stare anyways"? Aren't you bothered when people stare at you?" I asked.

"Not really, I guess it depends on how I'm being stared at. As long as it's not a nasty stare, I'm fine with it" He acted so nonchalant and laid back, I felt like I could relax around him for the first time.

"Ah, yeah, I know what you mean. But sometimes it's uncomfortable if people stare for too long" I added.

"It depends on how you see it, Hongseokkie. Most times, a long stare can mean something beautiful." And with that, he got up and walked to the door. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, hyung."

 

I was left alone again, and now I had even more things to think about. All things about Jinho. After talking to him one-on-one in a relaxed environment, I noticed he has a tendency to over-modulate even when he's talking softly, and that he also tries to not smile when he wants to smile, and covers his mouth when he can't help it. He is becoming cuter by the second and I don't know how to deal with it.

 

I walked in and tried to find my room, only to find everyone had already chosen their rooms which were shared by two and I hadn't called dibs on any room so I was left with whoever was left alone. Evidently, all the Gods were against me that day because I was stuck with Jinho.

I walked in my… our room and closed the door again.

"Figured you'd be my room partner" Jinho laughed.

"Figured?"

"It's nothing. Ah, sorry, I already chose which bed I wanted without asking your opinion…" He started mumbling and my heart skipped a beat. It was a bunk bed and he had chosen the bottom bunk.

"I'm fine with whatever really. In my dorm I share room with Hyojong and I sleep in the top bunk anyways" I started rambling.

"Ah, so who has the room alone?" He asked.

"Hwitaek, what about you? Do you share too?"

"No, I have my own room. I'm kind of a light sleeper so I need the silence…" That mumbling again.

"I won't make a sound, you won't even realize I'm here" I said.

"Thanks" Jinho responded with a slight smile.

That's when I realized, I don't sleep with pajamas on, I just wear boxers to sleep. I was cursing at Hyojong right now for not saving me a space in his room.

"Um, I sleep without pajamas, is that okay?" I asked scratching my nape, trying to appear casual even if I was really embarassed.

"I don't mind, I usually don't wear pajamas either so that's fine." He answered, walking to the bathroom. Yes, we had a bathroom inside the room. I thought he was going to brush his teeth. I started undressing and was taking off my pants when I heard him come back, only to turn around and find him wearing nothing but boxers and a extra large shirt. It was so cute I froze.

"You okay there?" Jinho asked, clueless.

"Ah, yes…" I continued taking my pants off and then went to brush my teeth. When I returned, I found him laying in bed reading a book. I just wanted to stare at him for a while, and I did, until he started speaking.

"I see you took my words to heart" He said, not taking his eyes off the book, but it was enough for me to realize that I was being a creep again.

"Sorry"

"I said you can stare at me as much as you want, I don't mind" He said, now looking at me with dead serious eyes. I continued maintaining eye contact with him for some seconds until he started smiling.

"Today I realized you can be cute sometimes" I said while getting on the top bunk. Suddenly I heard him coughing really badly. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me and continued coughing.

"Yeah sorry, I choked on my own spit" He laughed. It was still weird to hear him laugh, but I was starting to really like that sound a lot. I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, hyung"

"Goodnight, Hongseok-ah"


	3. Curiosity

**THURSDAY, 9.15AM**

"Hongseok-ah, wake up, the guys are calling for you…"

I was bolted awake by the sudden noise so close to me. I opened my eyes with a groan and could see on the corner of my eye, Jinho was standing there with his face close to my ear.

"Come on, Hongseok-aaah…" He kept whining. I noticed he had his eyes shut, probably had just awaken too. His hair was ruffled and some strands of his hair were sticking up.

"Mh yeah I'll be up in a while…" I said while starting to stretch. I let out a small laugh, being woken up by a sleepy Jinho was never a thought I had. Jinho stepped back and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Why are you laughing? I know I look bad in the morning but you don't need to laugh about it" He seemed to have taken mock offense.

"No, you look cute like that, is all" I said smiling.

He just looked shocked for a second and then stared at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers as he entered the bathroom.

 

About half an hour later I was up and about, and the kids started pestering me instantly.

"Hyung I'm hungry cook us something" Shinwon said while fake crying.

"Hi, hungry. Why don't you cook something yourself?" I answered in a mock firm tone.

"Do you want me to burn this whole house down because I wanted some cereal?" He said.

"Good point. Well, I can make toasts for everyone. Two per person is fine?" I talked while walking to the kitchen, hearing several sets of footsteps following me, as I rolled back the sleeves of my shirt.

"I want three!" Yelled Wooseok.

Everyone else agreed on two, so I had to make 21 toasts… Sigh, the bad thing about such a numerous group is the amount of food they require.

 

I set the table with various jams and other things to add to the toast while making the toasts and then giving a pair to whoever screamed louder. While I was doing this, Jinho walked in, still only wearing his boxers and oversized shirt.

 

"Good morning everyone" Jinho announced with a smile.

"Did you sleep well? How was sleeping with someone for the first time?" Changgu asked while sliding his arm behind Jinho's back.

"I slept alone though. I just shared room. Phrase it better" He laughed. "It was fine, Hongseok didn't make any noise so…"

"Really? He usually snores pretty bad" Hyojong added, and I added him to the list of people I hate.

"If he did, I didn't notice"

"Then you can share a room, give me your separate room, hyung, please" Shinwon pleaded.

"No, I wouldn't be able to live in your dorm, Shinwon-ah" Jinho laughed again.

"I can't live in my dorm either" Shinwon cried again.

 

After we were done eating, I convinced Hyunggu to wash the dishes and decided to watch TV for a while. Some joined me, while others went to play games in their rooms.

Honestly, I don't watch TV. I just wanted some background noise while I thought. We came here to become closer, and some guys had already run off on their own, I felt like I had to intervene or say something about it; I really wanted to get close to the members. I had already made a lot of progress with Jinho, yeah, but not so much with everyone else, I only really felt truly comfortable with the guys from my dorm. Maybe changing dorms every once in a while wasn't such a bad idea after all. But we are here now and I should think of what to do here and now.

  
"Hey, can we all talk together?" Hwitaek raised his voice suddenly.

"Sure" I stood up and reacted first.

"Bring the kids from upstairs too" He said, walking to the kitchen.

 

"Okay so the reason I brought everyone here is because I wanna talk about the distribution in rooms during this week" Hui started. "I think it would be a good idea to divide mixing the original dorms"

"Yeah, says the guy who refused to share room with anyone other than Hyojong, a.k.a. someone from your original dorm" Shinwon said sarcastically.

"But Hui, we can't do that" Hyojong said suddenly standing, hitting his fists against the desk. He was acting dramatic, he wasn't actually mad or anything.

"We have to, dear" Hui followed suit along Hyojong's acting. "The world wants to separate us, we have to listen to the world."

"Yeah yeah, enough. I think that's a good idea." Jinho smiled.

"You already share room with someone who isn't from your dorm because you got stuck like that, you can't say your opinion" Hui said. "What do everyone else think?"

"Uh yeah that's fine I guess" Wooseok said.

"I want to share room with Wooseokie" Hyunggu raised his hand like he was in class and wanted to speak.

"B-but, I can't leave Yanan, he's not ready for the world yet." Changgu interrupted.

"Changgu, he is an adult. Let him go" Jinho said.

"But he needs my help"

"No I don't" Yanan said. "Can I share room with Hyojong?"

"Me? Why me?" Hyojong seemed dumbfounded.

"Because you're quiet sometimes" Yanan answered.

"I guess yeah, why not?" Hyojong said.

Yuto and Changgu suddenly looked at each other, realizing the danger of the situation. Sadly for Yuto, Changgu spoke first, and much louder.

"I want to share with Hwitaek" Changgu almost yelled. Yuto looked at the floor like he was just told he was grounded for a week. We all looked at Shinwon.

"What?" He said, suddenly looking at Yuto. "Oh for God's sake, I'm not that bad of a roommate, ask Hyunggu"

"He actually behaves normally in our room, maybe it won't be as bad as you imagine it, Yuto-ya" Hyunggu consoled Yuto.

"It's not that I don't like him it's just… He speaks too much"

"What are you trying to say?" Shinwon acted offended.

"Well, considering how little Yuto actually talks, yeah, you do talk too much. Try to tone it down… or don't, force him to talk. Yeah, he has to get used to speaking with us so make him talk" Hyojong said much to Yuto's horror.

"Okay, now that that's settled, go change rooms." I said, dismissing everyone flicking my hand.

"Ah, true, no fair! You two don't have to do anything" Hyunggu complained.

"Well, technically, only one of the new pairings have to do anything so sort it out." Jinho added. Everyone looked at each other and suddenly they were yelling and running to their rooms.

 

"What a handful" Jinho looked at the now empty doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"You're telling me…" I sat slightly on the counter. Silence, the awkward type, hung in the air.

"So um…" Jinho mumbled. "We are supposed to get closer…"

I swiftly moved and stood in front of him with only five centimeters separating.

"Now we're closer" I joked and Jinho laughed looking at the floor.

"Not like that you idiot" He pushed me and I let myself fall behind a bit, only to regain balance and go give him a back hug.

"Like this?"

"Stop that!" He laughed out loud. His laugh was cute. Most things about him were cute, like his attempts at freeing himself from me.

 

"You guys make a cute couple" Hyunggu was standing in the doorway out of nowhere. I instinctively let Jinho go.


	4. Confusion

**THURSDAY, 12.11AM**

 

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted some water" Hyunggu smiled while walking to the refrigerator.

I admit my face was burning up and I couldn't stop smiling. Cute couple? Hyunggu-ya, who taught you to say those things? In that moment it ocurred to me to look at Jinho, he was smiling at the ground again while resting his hand on his nape. How incredibly cute. I nudged him on the arm.

"What?" When he talks while smiling he looks like the brightest thing in the world.

"Did you teach him to say those things to people?"

"Me? You share dorm with him, not me, I should be asking you that"

"I know for sure I didn't, it must have been Hyojong, he's a bad influence"

"You guys know I can hear you, right? I'm still here" Hyunggu said.

"Yeah we know" Jinho answered.

"How are things going upstairs?" I asked Hyunggu.

"They're still arguing about who should move room, most of them anyways. Yanan already moved his stuff to Hyojong's room and Hui is crying about it. At least we know Changgu doesn't have to move from his room and Hui has already been kicked out" He took a sip of the water.

"That's good… As good as could be anyways" I said. Hyunggu left the glass in the dishwasher and left.

 

"Yanan is really nice even if he's so shy" Jinho contemplated.

"Yeah, I know that much. It's nice that he didn't complain at all and moved his stuff on his own. He sometimes seems like a baby but he's much more mature than most" Hyojong came to mind.

"I can relate to him a lot actually. His shyness prevents people from seeing his good heart sometimes. He doesn't say much so some could see him as ungrateful" Jinho explained further. "But his actions speak much louder than whatever he could say"

I kept staring at Jinho, who was crossing his arms and standing against the counter, looking at the doorway. Could it be that he never wanted to seem scary? But then why did most of us found him that way before?

"He'll learn to get better about his shyness, I'm sure. If you could, he can too" I said, a bit because it is true, a bit because I wanted to make him feel better.

"Thanks" He laughed softly.

"Since you gave me some insight into one of your dormmates, I should tell you about one of mine. Hyunggu is really hardworking, despite the fact that he may seem like a cute puppy most times"

"Yeah, I see him practicing regularly, whether it'd be singing, dancing or whatever" Jinho looked at me with utmost attention now.

"He really loves learning and improving, that's his best quality. He also has a heart of gold, but it shows" I laughed.

"He's the perfect child" Jinho smiled.

"Yeah, for sure. He is the one that helps me clean the dorm the most"

"Do you clean everything yourself too?" Jinho opened his eyes a bit wider.

"Yeah, most times, but as I said, the guys help me out too"

"You really are Hongmom" He snickered and I elbowed him on the arm.

"Stop that" I laughed.

 

"You were never bothered by that nickname so why now?" Hyojong appeared. Is everyone going to interrupt us now?

"It's not that it bothers me, it's just a bit embarassing" No, it's not. I just don't want Jinho to see me that way.

"Did you need something?" Jinho asked.

"Nah, just came to check on you since Hui started moving his stuff already. Came to check you weren't doing anything dirty, being alone down here so long" He looked at us with suggestive eyes. Just what is he thinking?

"Dirty?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't go fucking on the kitchen counter and shit" He said like it was the most normal thing to say.

"What are you on?" I asked a bit bothered. I wasn't really mad just, he was getting on my nerves a bit. I don't even know Jinho that well.

"Nothing! It's just that you two seem to be getting along really well. I'm a bit jealous, you know. No matter how hard I try I can't get Jinho to notice me like he notices you, Hongseok-ah" He laughed at first but then he turned a bit more serious.

"How does he notice me?" And then I realized Jinho had backed up into the wall, as if he was trying to hide.

"I don't know. If you don't know I don't either" He talked nonchalantly, like he wasn't the first to suggest that idea. I just sighed. I saw Jinho reappear into my line of vision and went to hug Hyojong's arm.

"But I like you, Hyojongie~" Jinho used a bit of aegyo to call his name and I felt a bit… jealous?

"Yeah, right. Let me go" Hyojong shook his arm and Jinho didn't give much resistance. "Plus, I have Hui, you know? The only person who does pay attention to me"

"Wow, needy much?" It sounded a bit more bitter than I intended to.

"What do you mean you "have Hui"?" Jinho asked.

"Yeah I think we're dating or something, he didn't ask me out officially but yeah" Hyojong opened the fridge while speaking, took out a jug of juice and drank straight from it.

"Must be nice…" Jinho again mumbled, pouting a bit.

"I'm sure you can get Hongseok to like you super fast, he loves cute things and you're already cute so" I could see Jinho turn red and attempt to go hit Hyojong but instead he looked at me and bit his lip, as if trying to repress something he wanted to say.

"Why would he want me to like him? He's got better options"

"Who? Changgu is so obsessed with Yanan it almost takes away from his handsomeness, Yanan doesn't want anything with anyone, Wooseok and Yuto are dating, Hyunggu and Shinwon are the only ones left and one of them is too young and the other one is just… no" Hyojong made his point.

"Still, why should he date someone in the group? He could date anyone he wants" That came off a bit flirty but I didn't mind. If Jinho took it as flirting, then great.

"That's the thing, Hongseok, he wa-" Suddenly Jinho covered his mouth with his hand and I could still hear Hyojong talking but of course I didn't understand any of it.

"Go gossip somewhere else, you asshole" Jinho was hitting Hyojong's butt with his knee as he guided him through the door and out. "Damn, he doesn't know when to shut up"

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Why what?" Jinho acted innocent.

"Why did you cover his mouth and kick him out? What was he going to say?"

"Oh, nothing, probably something stupid like I want to date you or something…" He mumbled a bit but laughed. "Which is not true by the way. I just didn't want you to hear that and feel awkward, we still have to share room for 6 more days"

"Th-that's fine I guess" I didn't know what to do with this information. Tsundere, much? I didn't have much time to give it some thought because suddenly the ruckus moved from upstairs into the kitchen. I just knew I was starting to like him, and maybe he liked me back, maybe not. Probably not.


	5. Wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit shorter but i'll update soon so don't worry!

**WEDNESDAY, 1.35PM**

 

I was about to take a shower while everyone else was out, no Jinho around this time. I got into the bathroom of our room and turned on the shower while I got out of my clothes. I set a playlist, because I can't shower without listening to music, and got inside. The slide door was transparent but a bit dark so I didn't mind if anyone walked in, they wouldn't see much anyways, that's why I left the door unlocked.

When I was in the middle of soaping up, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I yelled out.

"I need to use the bathroom" Jinho yelled. Oh, fuck. I knew I said I didn't mind if anyone walked in but…

"Come in" I yelled back. He quickly got inside, undid his jeans and of course I turned around not to see and pretended to keep washing myself.

"Thanks for letting me in" Jinho said, almost moaning because he could finally pee. Hey, we've all been there.

"No problem" I was too embarassed to look at him but I could feel him looking at me. Suddenly I heard him flushing the toilet.

"Thanks again, you're a savior" This time we made eye contact as he left quickly. My cheeks started to burn up and I wanted to yell a bit, but I didn't.

I finished showering soon after and as I was drying myself a question popped into my mind. This isn't the only bathroom in the whole house, but I think no one else came home other than him so why did he still want to come into the only bathroom being used?

 

I came out shortly after and saw Jinho again lying on the bed reading a book. I decided to question him about it.

"Is anyone else home?"

"Nope, why?" He closed the book, keeping one hand where he left off.

"Then why did you use the only bathroom that was being in use?" I laughed nervously. I didn't want to interrogate him, it made me feel awkward but I was really curious.

"Ah, well, that's because… it's our bathroom, it would just be awkward to use someone else's bathroom" He smiled.

"I see…" He returned to reading his book like nothing happened. I decided to drop the issue for now, I was curious but not to the point of making him freak out.

 

After that I went to practice a bit. Yes, this was our free week but considering how everything was keeping up with most practices, I thought I had to at least once.

**WEDNESDAY 4.44PM**

 

When I came back home, everyone was minding their own business so I just said hi and went to my room to leave my bag. When I entered, I realized Jinho had fallen asleep while reading. The view was just so cute, he was curled up to the side, still holding the book in his hand. His clothes had shifted a bit and his shirt was letting a bit of his tummy show.

I walked up to the bed and sat in it, trying my best not to be too violent so he won't wake up, and caressed his hair for a while. Then I lightly touched his cheek, moving to his mouth and slowly passed my fingers through his lips. They felt really soft and I could feel him breathing. I felt really tempted to kiss him right then and there, but settled for a quick and soft kiss on the cheek. I slowly stood up and started to leave the room when I heard him moaning. I turned around, scared that I might have waken him up by kissing him, only to find him rolling over asleep. Phew. I resumed to leave the room and once I was out I closed the door so people wouldn't bother and then turned around to go downstairs.

"BOO!" Hui yelled.

"Shhh!! Jinho hyung is sleeping" I covered his mouth.

"I know he is, I saw you in there" We walked to his room. "What are you doing with our mathyung maknae?"

"Nothing. He's just cute" I answered.

"Yeah, we all know he's cute but, do you like him?"

"Perhaps. I don't know, I'm really confused, hyung…" I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me. "I've found out in the past three days that he's actually really soft and adorable and I guess I'm still getting used to the fact that that's how he is"

"Yeah, it can be shocking at first. But I saw how you looked at him and you kissed his cheek, for fuck's sake. None of us did that when we found out"

"Hey, why are you talking like I'm doing something wrong? Ah, wait… do you like him?" I emphasized the word "you" and also pointed at him.

"No, I don't. I only have eyes for Hyojongie~" He smiled like a dumb person. "Anyways, it's just… ugh I can't tell you but please don't try anything. At least for the duration of this week."

"Why?"

"i said I can't tell you. Please, just this once, I'll make it up to you, pleeeeease?" He got on his knees and begged.

"I-I guess… Not like I was going to try anything anyways. It's still too soon for that. I don't want to even flirt with him in case in a week I find out I was just curious and the feelings disappear"

"Oh, man, you're the best! Thanks a bunch!" He grabbed my hand and squeezed. I don't know what I did so great but he seemed happy.

 

Getting my thoughts out in the open like that made me realize, maybe I was indeed starting to fall for him.


	6. Discovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something juicy is about to happen :P hope you enjoy!

**TUESDAY, 9.00PM**

 

We had just finished dinner and were talking still sitting at the table. During the past days, we had really become much closer; I didn't think it would actually work out as well as it was, but seems like Hui's idea of separating in the different dorms was a good one. We were talking a lot more and we just generally felt a lot more comfortable with everyone else. I mean, yeah, the ones that shared dorm were still much closer than those outside our same dorm but at least we were becoming really good friends with each other. I loved that, I found out a lot of things about the members, both good and bad but it didn't matter because that's who they are and I can confidently say I adore who they are.

 

"Hey, we should play a game" Hui suggested.

"What game?" Hyunggu asked.

"We could play the balance game" Hui answered.

"Oh, but what do I do about Jinho?" Wooseok said and everyone laughed. Their height difference (and age difference) really is a funny thing.

"Hey, shut up, I could beat you in that game for sure" Jinho acted offended but was laughing anyways.

"Are you challenging me?" Wooseok stood up and Jinho followed.

Everyone suddenly went "ooooooh!!!!" while watching them get into position for the game. Once they stood up in front of each other, the height difference was so funny Wooseok couldn't hold it and started laughing, to which Jinho just pouted.

"Ya, let's start the game!" He hit Wooseok while saying this. He acts like a baby and it's so cute.

They played for at least a minute before we had a victor. And that was Jinho.

"See? I told you I could win" Jinho mocked Wooseok who was on the floor laughing, probably because he was embarassed such a small thing could actually throw him off balance.

"Yeah but I'm sure you can't beat Hongseok! He's strong" Wooseok said, getting up and signaling in my direction.

"Yeah, I know I can't" Jinho remarked.

"Hey, maybe you can, who knows?" I said while standing up and moving to him. Honestly, I just wanted a chance to be closer to him.

"Then bring it on!" Jinho exclaimed enthustiastically.

I stood in front of him at around 15cm away from him and looked in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you" I announced.

"Fine, don't" He smiled as we got into position and he gave the first push.

"Hey, your hands aren't as small as the rest of your body" I said, holding his hands when he tried to push me, to which he blushed but didn't look away.

"Stop making fun of me and let go, we can't play like this" He laughed, shaking his hands trying to pry my hands off.

"See? They do make a cute couple!" Hyunggu exclaimed to someone. Did they talk about us? I let him go.

"Shut up Hyunggu" Jinho said, not taking his eyes off me and preparing for another push.

But I didn't let him finish and pushed first, causing him to yell a "hwak!" and bend backwards, but he regained his balance by throwing his torso forwards and used my chest as a wall. My heart skipped a beat at the sudden touch. We kept playing for a while, started to do stupid things and goofing around for like a minute and laughing.

"Hey, when are you going to end it? I'm getting bored" Hui said, tapping his fingers against the table. I remembered what he said to me and decided to just push Jinho hard enough that he would lose, but he was a bit unfocused and I caused him to fall down on his butt.

"Are you okay?!" I freaked out and kneeled down next to him to help him get up.

"I'm fine" He pushed my hand away in an attempt to seem mad but he was smiling. I got up and grabbed his hand to help him up. "Hey, I'm not that old, you know? I can get up just fine on my own" He said laughing.

"Yeah but you seem so frail, I just wanted to help you not break" I laughed back and we returned to our seats. We watched the others play for a while until we had all played against each other and Hyojong announced another game.

"This is getting boring so let's play the "of course" game!"

"Oooooh yes!!!" Shinwon got up immediatly. He really is one for gossip.

"I want to play first!" Hyojong got up too. "I suggested the game so it's only fair"

"Okay fine" Shinwon sat back down, disappointed.

"I want to play against Hongseokie" Hyojong pointed at me.

"Hey, no fair, you know the most about me, you're going to expose my whole life" I was getting up anyways.

"And you know me the most so you can expose me back" Hyojong moved to the same place we were playing the last game and I followed. Again, we stood up in front of each other and grabbed each other's hands.

 

"You… sleep only in boxers, right?" Hyojong started, squinting his eyes as if trying to think of something.

"Of course" I answered unbothered. "You and Hui are dating, right?"

"Of course" He answered and people yelled "we know that!". "You always take a book to the bathroom when you're going to poop, right?"

"Of course" That one hurt me a bit more. Now everyone knew that if they saw me with a book heading to the bathroom, I was going for number two. "You only change your underwear once a week, right?" To which people yelled "ewwww" Hyojong was laughing, flustered.

"Of course… hey, don't judge me, I keep myself clean so my underwear is clean too, you know" He looked at me vengefully. "You… work out a lot… because you want to make up for something, right?" He said, looking at my crotch.

"Ya! I mean, of course" This was painful at this point. "You fucked Hui in the kitchen that one morning, right?"

"Wha- of course" Hyojong was so put off by this, his expression was almost funny. "You! You jerk off at least once a week, right?!"

It took me a while to get my composture, but just enough not to lose. "O-of course…" Hyojong-ah, you're gonna be the death of me. "You… fart a lot, right?"

"Of course" He seemed disapointed. "That was a real step down, I'm just going to go straight to the point." He had determination in his eyes, what was he about to say? "You like Jinho hyung, right?"

I was really thrown off. Out of all the things he could have said, that was the one thing I never expected. How did he know? Did Hui tell him? If Hui didn't tell him, am I being really obvious? In the time I spent thinking about this and trying to compose myself, I lost.  
"Ha! See? I'm right, aren't I?" Hyojong laughed and pushed me playfully.

"N-no! I was just caught off guard!" I pushed him back. Shinwon had already started to scope out who to play against while Hyojong and I walked back to our respective seats. Shame befell on me as I sat down because my seat was right next to Jinho's. I couldn't even look at him so I just stared at the floor until I regained some confidence and continued to watch the others play. At some point during the series of games that lasted hours, while Jinho and I were sitting next to each other, our hands brushed against each other and I felt my face burning up. I heard Jinho choke next to me but I only did as much as to serve him some water, but once I did this, instead of taking his glass, he placed his hand on my thigh. He wasn't usually touchy at all, my heart flipped and I probably looked shocked so I turned my head to the floor. While looking back up, his hand sitting lightly on my leg came into my line of vision. I stared at it for a while and then finally looked at Jinho, who was staring forward to the guys playing, looking a bit sleepy but otherwise very content about himself and comfortable. Finally, he took a sip of water, and after doing so, he looked at me.

"What?" He said, appearing innocent.

"N-nothing…" I looked away, feeling my cheeks turn red.

 

What is he doing to me?


	7. Experimenting

**FRIDAY, 11.44PM**

 

It's getting late and I'm not a bit tired. I feel restless but I can't stop thinking. What does this all mean? What do the members mean everytime they talk about me and Jinho? What are Jinho's feelings and intentions towards me? What do I feel about Jinho? It's only been 4 days since we started living together, is it possible that I'm already developing feelings or is this just a fleeting thing? If I am in fact starting to catch feelings for him, what do I do about it? I'm not 100% dense, I have a feeling he sort of maybe likes me but I don't think he's in love with me or anything, in fact, I think I only interest him because he doesn't know me too well yet. As I'm pondering about this in my bed, I hear a shuffle and a voice.

"Hongseok-ah… are you still awake?"

"Ah, yeah…" I was startled at first but recognizing his voice I calmed down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, whatever" I tried my best to sound interested, trying to tone down my thoughts.

"What do you think of me?" My heart dropped and my mind started going 100 miles an hour. What do I say? Should I be honest or hint at something or not say anything at all?

"Well, first of all I think you're a great pers-"  
"Not like that. I mean… do you like me?" Jinho… Why are you doing this to me?

"I ask myself that same question everyday…" I wish I had a zip in my mouth so I don't blurt out that kind of thing so often. "I mean, um, I don't know…"  
"Ah, that's good" I could hear him smile faintly through his voice.

"What about you?" If my spurts of honesty were anything to go by, he wouldn't be bothered by that question.

"I'm not so sure myself, but yeah" I could feel my heart beating so fast.

"What do I do about this? Hwitaek told me not to try anything with you at least this week"

"If you want to do anything, no one has to know" Now I could hear him smiling properly. This hyung, really…

"As tempting as that offer is, I don't think it's a good idea. It seems like neither of us has our feelings figured out yet, I wouldn't want to rush anything…"

"I don't mind. I mean, I want you to do something to me…" That came out dirtier than he intended. I hope. My mind imagined a lot of stuff anyways.

"And what happens if I take on your offer only to find out I don't really like you?"  
"I don't care. Right now, you seem to be open to the idea and that's what matters. I'm not a teenager, Hong, I know feelings don't last forever but… I only know, right now, I want you to kiss me, and I think you do too" Ah, what to do? I stayed in silence thinking of whether I should do it or not, but after some seconds I heard Jinho moving in his bed and turning on the desk lamp. Suddenly, he was standing next to my bed with his face as close to mine as possible, only I was looking at the roof.

"Hongseok-ah" I turned to look at him and he immediatly kissed me, touching my hair and ruffling it in the process. I just closed my eyes and let it happen, my heart skipping beats every once in a while and beating a million miles per hour. He opened his mouth and I instinctively let myself in, our tongues touching and moving. Suddenly I heard Jinho moan and I stopped. I opened my eyes to see him teary eyed like he was about to start crying.

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

"I really like you, Hongseok…" I didn't know what to do or what to say. I wasn't about to lie to him and say "me too" because I'm not sure yet. "I'm just happy is all" Oh, happy tears. That's not that bad. I smiled caringly.

"I'm glad you're happy" I ruffled his hair while wiping out the two single tears falling from his eyes.

"Sorry for being pushy, I've just been holding myself down lately and I just wanted to get it over with… I won't pester you anymore"

"Hey, you don't pester me, I love having you around" I kissed the tip of his nose and he took advantage of the closeness to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to kiss you for so long"

"Ah, really? Am I really that charming?" I laughed a bit, but remembered Hui's room is right next to ours so I tried to keep it down.

"In all honestly, I always found you attractive…"  
"Wait, before you go on with your story, should I come down?" I invited myself to his bed. Nice one, me.

"Ah, sure…" He blushed a little and moved so I could go down and we lied on his bed.

"As I was saying, I've always been a bit attracted to you, ever since we were trainees that barely talked. I just looked at you from the sidelines whenever I got the chance. When I was put on a tentative debut group with you, I was so happy. It meant we would spend more time together and I could finally talk to you and get to know you. But when they put us in different dorms I was disappointed, I even talked to Hwitaek to see if he could trade rooms with me but he didn't want to. Anyways, we got to talk almost daily even if you were always a bit distant so I was happy enough with that. Getting to know you was wonderful. And now suddenly we're here and we got stuck together in the same room and I couldn't help it… ah, I've been talking for too long haven't I? This must sound a bit creepy now that I think about it… Ah, why did I even open my mouth?" He looked actually devastated.

"Hey, it's okay. It's very endearing that you, Jo Jinho, Mr. I Was In SM Ballad, Mr. I Have The Best Voice In The World took interest in someone like me from so early on… Did you perhaps watch Mix & Match?"

"Yeah, that's how I started to be interested in you to be honest" He laughed a bit.

"That's even more flattering. Thank you for telling me this. I'm sorry for being scared of you all this time. I just found you very unpredictable, and I thought you were always angry based on how you talked and treated us during practice. I see now that's just your way of telling us we can do better and you don't mean any harm"

"Yeah, sorry for being so stern I guess" His words "right now, I want you to kiss me" resonated within me and I thought, fuck it.

"I like you too, hyung" And I kissed his cheek.

"Ah… I'm so embarassed" He hid his face in his shirt and snickered. "Did you know I was actually awake that day you came in and kissed me?"

"What?" That came out louder than I intended so I slapped my mouth, covering it with my hand and looking around for any signs of movement or sound. "Hwitaek is going to kill me if he finds out about any of this, I can't risk him waking up"

"Then I can just kiss you everytime you get loud" He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine.

"Th-that would be nice" I grinned. "Anyways, if you were awake, why did you act asleep?"  
"I wanted to see what you'd do. I was meaning to scare you but when you started caressing my hair I decided to see where you were going" He admitted.

"You bitch" I smiled and hit his shoulder.

"Can we… sleep together tonight?" I gulped. He sounded and looked so innocent when saying that, my mind wandered a bit too far.

"I don't think it's a good idea, if Hwitaek or anyone sees us I'm dead"

"What's the big deal about Hwitaek anyways?" He pouted.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me but he literally got on his knees and begged me "not to try anything with you this week" so I'm guessing it's about a bet"

"I see… Good thing this week is almost over. And I can just keep kissing you whenever no one is around" He smiled like a little boy about to get up to no good and kissed me again.

"Don't get too crazy" I smiled and propped myself up to get to my bed but suddenly he tugged on my shirt, which ended in me being half on top of him and he kissed me again. Slow, but very hot. Now that I regained my mind, I can assure his lips are as soft as they seem and he's a really good kisser. I could feel myself getting lost in the heat of the moment as I started breathing more heavily and I grabbed Jinho by the waist. When I heard him moan into the kiss, I realized what I was doing and stopped.

"Ah, really? What a tease" He whined, smiling devilishly.

"Oh, shush" I placed a small peck on his lips and got up quickly, not letting him get me lost like that again. Rationally, I could have stopped at any moment because him grabbing my shirt is nothing I can't handle. Realistically, him grabbing me by the shirt means him grabbing all my attention and taking up my whole mind.

"Goodnight, hyung" I said as I laid on my bed.

"Goodnight, Hongseokkie. Sleep well" He turned off the desk lamp.

 

How am I gonna be able to see him in the eyes tomorrow?


	8. Exploring

**SATURDAY 10.05**

 

I woke up and I already heard the sound of the other guys talking downstairs. I got up and downstairs from the bed to find Jinho still sleeping. Flashbacks from last night came to mind and my cheeks suddenly felt hot. I decided to brush my teeth and put on some clothes before waking him up. I looked at the door and stayed silent for a while, trying to hear for someone upstairs while I crouched next to Jinho's bed. After getting to the conclusion that no one was upstairs, I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, cutie" I said softly near his ear. He groaned and opened his eyes, immediatly smiling at the sight of me.

"Good morning, Hongseokkie" He said and reached out to kiss me lightly.

"Had a nice sleep?" I asked, now helping him get up.

"Ah, kind of. Had a nice dream at least" He winked at me and I didn't know what to make of it, and I didn't wanna know anyways. Not right now.

I pulled him up from the bed and carried him in my arms to the bathroom, I dropped him in the toilet, told him to wash up and left.

 

Downstairs, I saw the kids had managed to make breakfast. Huh.

"Hongmom, seat down!" Hyunggu yelled, grabbing my hand and taking me to my seat.

"We made breakfast so you don't have to" Wooseok said, mouth full with pancakes.

"Ah, that's good. I don't mind cooking but you guys have to learn to do it yourselves…" I was cut off by a snarky voice.

"Yeah yeah just eat and shut up" Shinwon said. I obeyed but Hui was sitting next to me looking at me weird.

"What?" I looked at him feigning innocence. He couldn't know, right?

"Nothing" He looked over at Hyojong sitting on the opposite side of the table. "We'll talk later"

Then, Jinho came in the kitchen.

"Good morning, kids" He said, smiling.

"Good morning~" The younger ones said in unison.

"You look in a good mood today" Hyojong commented. "Did Hongseok finally grow some balls and give you some dick?"

"What!?" Jinho and I yelled at the same time.

"Ewwww" Hyunggu exclaimed.

"What the fuck Hyojong?" Hui said, threatening to throw him a fork.

"Hey, since when is saying dick such a bad thing?" He was laughing. Obviously, only Jinho and I knew about our feelings, only we felt the offense in that.

"We are kind of having breakfast?" Shinwon said, holding Hyunggu who was mock crying.

"Yeah, ew?" Changgu said.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Jinho proceeded to sit, he was kind of far from me. That was a relief, but also I wanted to sit next to him.

 

Breakfast went on normally, until everyone left but Hui. I was washing the dishes.

"This is really just a feeling but, did you do something with Jinho hyung?" He looked at me squinting his eyes, as if trying to see it in me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I told you the other day not to"

"Look, tell me why I shouldn't and I'll tell you if I did or not"

"Okay, fair. Hyojong and I kind of… made a bet?" I turned to face him with a plate in my hand. "Woah don't hit me!"

"Oh my god. A bet? Really?"

"I know it's stupid but he insisted and the reward is really big please forgive me" He spoke fast.

"Okay. I don't even wanna know about the reward, I can already imagine"

"Well, we made a bet about you and Jinho hooking up. I said no, he said yes. I didn't think you would actually start to like him but here we are so I can only ask you not to" He put his hands together, in a position to beg.

"I see. Well, to be completely honest with you" I looked around and signaled him to come closer so I whispered in his ear. "We did kind of do something last night but Hyojong doesn't have to know"

He then looked at me like he had seen the light.

"You're right! If he doesn't know then I win!" He clapped. "Hongseok, you are a genius. You can continue to do whatever with Jinho, you have my blessing."

"Okay?" I laughed. Having told someone about me and Jinho made me all giddy. Hui then left and I resumed washing the dishes.

**SUNDAY, 5.00PM**

 

The last day went by quite smoothly, everyone seemed to be in a good mood until our manager told us to get ready to leave. We all wanted to stay and keep getting closer to each other, but leaving this place doesn't mean we won't keep seeing each other. Jinho and I kept sneaking kisses every now and then when no one was around and it made me all giddy and warm everytime. I can feel this is the start to something wonderful.

 

We all finished packing and the cars came to pick us up half an hour later. On the way back, Jinho and I got into separate cars which was a shame but oh well, I would see him again in the dorms. We had decided to hold a sort of "meeting" in dorm A to talk about the week, this being our last free day and all.

 

When we got to the dorms, everyone unpacked their things and then the ones in dorm B came to our dorm and we all sat down in a circle in the living room. The first one to talk, very enthusiastically, was Hwitaek.


	9. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took me this long to update!!! ive just been really bummed out these past weeks and also busy streaming shine and supporting the boys a lot haha hope you enjoy this one~

**SUNDAY, 6.10PM**

 

"So, how was everyone's week?" Everyone started talking over the other at this question. Jinho seemed slightly annoyed at the noise so I started shushing everyone.

"One at a time maybe?" I said.

It all went smoothly, in between laughs and banter about what everyone had done. Hyojong suddenly spoke up.

"I have a very specific question. Jinho, Hongseok; it's no secret you like each other at this point. You've been together all week, sharing room and all. Did anything juicy happen between you?" Suddenly everyone was silent. Were they all so curious about our personal relationships? I get it for him and Hui, they made a bet, but everyone else, really?

"No, and how do you know we like each other?" I stood my ground firmly. Not that I didn't like Hyojong, I was very tempted to tell the truth just to see Hui's devastation, but I made a promise.

"Oh, come on, that's obvious, you can tell from a 100 square feet radius, the sexual tension is palpable" Hyojong added, as if trying to get something out of me and/or Jinho. I looked at him and he had a perfect poker face. He's good.

"Well, no luck there, sorry" As I said this, Hyojong's face turned sour, he looked very disappointed. Whatever they had bet on, it was probably something big for them. Hope they get it sorted out.

"Well, the truth is, Hui and I made a bet. I said you'd hook up and he said no way and he said no way. So thanks, you made me lose a bet guys. Thanks a lot."

"What did you bet on anyways?" Jinho asked.

"What do you care? I lost." Hyojong pouted.

"It's a private matter" Hui said very seriously for the situation.

"Yeah, and me and Jinho hooking or not hooking up isn't? You're just gonna ask that in the open and then not answer me?" I laughed.

"Do you want the details, really? It's sexual" Hyojong said with his sour tone.

"Not really" I answered.

He made a "hmph" noise and grabbed Hui's arm while turning his head away from me. What a brat.

 

After talking about this and that for around an hour, we all got up and decided to each go to our dorms, specifically our rooms. I watched Jinho leave and felt kinda sad, but I could go to his room at any time so that's fine I guess.

As soon as I got my unpacked things in order, and after avoiding every suggestion Hyojong made, I headed straight to Hui's room.

 

"Hey, listen. Your boyfriend won't stop bugging me about Jinho and honestly I don't know for how long I can keep this up. Please, collect your prize soon so I can stop this facade"

"O…kay? You might want to sleep elsewhere tonight then, if you're so desperate for Hyojong and I to fuck"

"Okay wow, unnecessary. But fine, I'll ask Jinho if I can share room with him tonight I guess"

"Aw, you cuties. I'm the only one who knows about this, I feel special"

"Yeah, shut up."

"Dear~" I heard Hyojong's voice and then the opening of the door. He gasped when he saw me in an extra dramatical matter. "What are you doing with Hongseok in your room alone?"

"We were just talking, I don't want nothing to do with your boyfriend, Hyojong-ah" I laughed.

"Okay, that hurt" Hui said. "I get what you mean but, nothing to do with me? Really? I thought we were friends, Hongseok-ah"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving now"

I shut the door, leaving Hyojong and Hui to themselves and headed straight for dorm B.

  
"Hey hyung!" Changgu said when I walked in, he was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Changgu" I waved as I kept walking to Jinho's room.

"Ooh, need something with Jinho? So soon?" He said in a jokingly suggestive voice. Sigh, when will the torment end? I hope tomorrow.

"Shut the fuck up" I said, turning to face him before opening Jinho's room door and shutting it immediatly.

 

"Oh, hey" Jinho said shyly.

"Hey. Uh, how do I say this? Hui basically kicked me out of my room for tonight, I was wondering if you were willing to share your room? Just for tonight, I swear I won't bug you again" I smiled as I walked closer to him and grabbed him by the waist.

"You don't bug me. And uhm, I guess it's okay to share the room with you. You proved to be a good roommate after all" He smiled, giving one step forward, closer to me and looking at me, specifically my lips.

"Ah, that's good news" I kissed his head and smiled at his frustrated face before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Ah, I missed kissing him.

"So uhm, it's already almost dinner time so are you staying in the dorm or are you coming back later?" He asked, sitting on his bed.

"Good question. Let me ask one back before I answer. What do you usually eat here?" I st next to him.

"Either takeout or Changgu or me cook, why?"

"Hm, that won't do. You guys deserve some good food from time to time" I shook my head while saying this.

"Are you saying my food is junk?" He hit me in the arm while smiling.

"Never tried it, but I bet it's not. It's just that mine is better" I kissed him quickly and he looked surprised for a second. Maybe he was taken aback because this wasn't exactly a romantic situation. He better get used to my random spurts of affection.

"Okay, you should go tell your dormmates you won't be cooking tonight" He smiled. "And uhm, can I ask you to bring me something?"

"Of course, whatever you want" I stood up from his bed, never breaking eye contact.

"Uh, this might sound weird, but can I have your hoodie? The big gray one?" He looked at the floor the whole time while asking this. His cuteness might just kill me one of these days.

"That's literally the cutest thing ever" I spurted and he looked discouraged. "Of course, my cute small Jinho"

"Don't call me small" He stood up from his bed and started hitting me in the back, kicking me out. I was already halfway out the door.

"Okay okay fine! I'll be back" I turned back to face him and slowly lowered myself to give him a small kiss on the cheek, but after that, he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips.

 

"Oh Lord, it begins" Changgu sighed from the sofa.

"Changgu, if I ever hear you complaining again, you know what happens" Jinho looked at him sternly and Changgu seemed actually scared of that threat. What happens if he complains!?

 

Back in my own dorm, seems my dorm is the antisocial one. The living room area was completely empty which means everyone was holed up in their rooms. I yelled to call everyone.

"What happened?" Hyunggu came first, surprising considering he has the top bunk. Everyone approached quickly after.

"I'm going to be in dorm B for the rest of the day, night. So, I won't be cooking dinner."

"Ooh, a sexcapade with Jinho?" Shinwon said and I immediatly hit his arm with my elbow.

"Are you sure nothing happened this week, Hongseok?" Hyojong questioned me.

"Okay, Hyojong, listen. First of all, you're being too obsessed with this, please calm down. Second of all, yeah, we like each other but nothing happened, we didn't kiss, we didn't do anything other than talk all week so I would like it if you stopped doubting me."

"Okay… sorry…" He actually sounded apologetic. Was I too harsh on him?

"You guys are my closest friends, okay? I want you to know I really like Jinho, and he seems to like me too and I want to make this work so please, please, don't do anything to butcher this relationship." I pleaded, holding my hands together.

"That's actually really cute, hyung. I promise I won't bother" Hyunggu said, putting his hands around mine and staring at me with a look of determination. Wow he gets fired up easily.

"Yeah fine, and as you seem sooooo lucky with love, see if you can get me someone" Shinwon said almost nonchalantly, almost sadly.

"You already have someone and his name is Hyunggu. Too bad you're caught up with faking you don't actually like him" Hui said.

"I d-don't!" Shinwon yelled exhasperated.

"But I like you, hyung~" Hyunggu grabbed Shinwon's arm and spoke cutely. I saw Shinwon falter for a second before regaining his bitchass attitude.

"Let me go, Hyunggu-ya" He shook his arm and Hyunggu let go, giving the saddest pout to Shinwon.

"But but but I really do like you hyung!!" Hyunggu followed Shinwon to their room while Shinwon's face burnt up and walked fast, trying to ignore Hyunggu. Those two…

"I guess that's that." Hui said.

"Hongseok-ah… I'm sorry if I really bothered you or Jinho too much… Guess I was too focused on the bet" Hyojong spoke up.

"Hey, it's fine. You're still my best friend, best friends get to be mean to each other every now and then" I wasn't completely innocent here, so that went both ways.

"Guess I'm cooking tonight?" Hui said.

"Or we can have takeout" Hyojong answered.

"Let's ask the other two later. Hongseok, I hope you have a nice time in the other dorm, having to deal with 5 instead of 4 people must be a change, considering they are all the youngest apart from Jinho"

"I'm sure it will be fine. Apart from Changgu and Wooseok, everyone is pretty quiet and if Yuto isn't talking, most times Wooseok isn't either so" I laughed. This felt nice. I couldn't wait 'til next day when I could be transparent to everyone about Jinho and I.

 

I left after taking some ingredients from our dorm (and my hoodie) and knocked on dorm B's door. Jinho opened the door, I expected Changgu so that was a nice surprise.

"Hi Hongseokkie" He took some of the things I was carrying, closed the door and followed me to the kitchen. "What are we having tonight?"

"Is soup okay? Been craving some for a while" I laughed a bit.

"Sure, I'll let the others know!" He said, heading to everyone's rooms.

I started preparing, first laying out the ingredients in order, heating up the water. Two minutes into cooking I felt Jinho hugging me from behind.

"I love having you around" He said in a soft voice I don't get to hear half as often as I'd like. I smiled.

"I love having you around too. Specially around me" I laughed.

"Good because I love hugging you" He said this but let me go. "Turn around, dummy" I stopped what I was doing to turn around.

He was wearing my gray hoodie with some (kind of tight) black shorts and white knee socks and honestly he looked so damn adorable. How does he manage to look 16 when he's 24? My hoodie was way too big on him and that just added to the adorable factor. I just grabbed him quickly and kissed him. It was soft but hungry and very sensual, I just didn't want to get in that mood just yet. I still had to cook, we had to have dinner and such before anything else could happen. But I still couldn't help myself from hooking our tongues together. After some seconds of makeout session, I broke the kiss, mostly because it was becoming too much for me, Jinho had started to moan quietly and nope I can't take this yet.

"You look very, very cute. I could just eat you" I said, now hugging him and holding him up a bit, as I sat on the counter.

"You could~" He said seductively. Fuck, I didn't expect that. That's the first time he's ever been actually seductive to me. Fuck him and his hotness mixed with cuteness. How dare he. I was kind of lost in my imagination for a few seconds until he started laughing. "You're cute, Hongseok-ah"

"No, you are" I put him down and resumed cooking while talking with him. Soon, the others were starting to fill up the kitchen. We talked while waiting for the food to be ready, Yanan in charge of setting up the table and Yuto in charge of the drinks. In that moment, I wished we could have a party of sorts, but having minors in the group is a major setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i dont update soon feel free to @ me yelling at me like "bitchass you better update habits soon or i'll personally hurt you" (@ me on twt in @XDXWN_199X hehehehe self promo) k bye


	10. Enjoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning!! this chapter contains an explicit sex scene so if you're uncomfy stop reading when jinho suggests it lol

Dinner was nicely quiet compared to the other dorm, we weren't in complete silence but at least they weren't yelling while having a conversation.

"Hongseok hyung, are you dating Jinho hyung now?" Yanan asked.

"Not officially I guess." I looked at him and held his hand under the desk. "But you get my confirmation that I like him a lot"

"Aw, that's nice!" Yanan answered. He was much sweeter than Hyunggu or Shinwon who'd be going "ew" at this whole situation.

That was the only time it was brought up. Other than that, we talked about other things while eating dinner. After dinner, we stayed in the kitchen, Changgu washing the dishes, others just sat on the table and talked about life. I stayed by Jinho's side at all times.

 

"Hongseokkie, can you stay the night?" He looked at me and looked like a puppy, little did he know it was really unnecessary to pull that face, I didn't need to be convinced.

"Of course, as long as I get to sleep with you" I booped his nose and placed a small kiss on the tip of it. He hugged me.

"Thank you, Hongseokkie"

 

I shot a message to Hui telling him I'd be staying the night, to which he responded, and I quote "Have fun, I'll sure have fun over here ;)". They better not use my room.

 

We walked to his room and closed the door, we sat on the bed, looking at the floor.

"Today was nice" He said.

"Yeah, it was. And so is everyday with you" I answered, now rising my head to see him. He had this shy smile plastered on his face, and with the outfit he was wearing I could only say he looked stunning. He slowly looked my way and our eyes met.

"H-Hongseok-ah…" He started leaning in. I shushed him and kissed him, just a small peck. I rested my right hand on the side of his neck and my left hand on his waist and rested our foreheads together. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Jinho, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, almost whispering.

"Of course, Hongseok, what kind of question is that?" He laughed slightly, looking down. He then looked back at my eyes and then at my lips and bit his lip.

"Hongseok, will you make me yours?" The question came as a bit of a shock, but not really considering the situation. I kissed him, slowly at first but we were soon hungrily making out. In contrast to our kiss, I gently pushed him back into the mattress and I crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss. After some time, we took a rest to breath.

"You're so hot" He said breathily, smiling.

"You're sexier than me" I smirked and proceeded to kiss his neck. The response was almost immediate, he started making noises, muffled moans.

"H-Hongseok… What if the others hear us?"

"Is that a problem? I wanna show off that you're mine." I talked nonchalantly but then got close to his ear and whispered "Scream my name as much and as loud as you want"

Jinho looked at me with a bit of shocked eyes but he also seemed to be into it. He looks so good when he's horny. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pushed me down into a kiss. As we made out, he started grinding into me, I could feel the both of us getting hard already.

"So eager" I smirked.

"Shut up" He smiled, kissing me again but this time, moving down while leaving a trail of kisses. A kiss on the lips, a kiss on my chin, all the way to my neck where he stayed a while. He really wanted to make me extra horny, didn't he? He then kept moving, letting some buttons of my shirt loose as he kissed my shoulders and my clavicles.

"Okay, enough playing." I said, slightly shoving him off. I took off my shirt and then took off my hoodie from Jinho. His chest was small and his nipples were pink and extra cute. Like all of him is. I started licking one of his nipples.

"Ah, Hongseok-ah… That's so good" He pleaded. His voice is his best feature, not that all of his other features aren't good mind you, but just by talking he got my dick twitching.

I slightly bit down on his nipple, which earned me a soft moan and I decided it was enough for that area. I started crawling down, looking at him, and him looking at me with ragged breath, as I neared his pelvis. His shorts didn't have a button or a zipper, they were like leggings. Bad news were I couldn't tease him by getting his pants off with my teeth, good news were I could already see the outline of his cock, and since the material isn't exactly thick, I could still tease him a bit more. I started leaving kisses on the tip of his clothed dick.

"Aaahhh, Hongseok… stop that…" He cried out, but he loved it, I could tell.

"You like that, don't you? You like that a bit too much, huh?" I grinned and continued placing kisses on his shaft.

"Uh huh… I like you a bit too much…"

I ignored my heart flipping all over the place and licked a full strip up his shaft.

"Aahh, Hongseok-ah, seriously, stop teasing…" I snickered, but I sat up and took off his pants, and to my surprise, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You prepared for this, didn't you?"

"M-maybe…" I could see him blush. No way. I grabbed his legs together and raised him a bit. He was wearing a buttplug.

"That's so fucking hot, baby" I crawled back up and kissed him desperately, he moaned into my mouth.

"F-fuck me, Hongseok. Make me yours" He pleaded.

"Do you have any lube?"  
"On the first drawer" He hurriedly answered.

I searched said drawer and found a big bottle. I'd question him about his alone time later. I stood up and took off my pants.

"Ah, you're so hard for me, Hongseokkie" He smiled, I blushed.

I put a handful of lube in my hand and started pumping myself while getting back on the bed, not that I needed to get any harder. With my free hand, I slowly took out the plug from Jinho's butt and lined myself.

"Tell me if it hurts" I said and started to slowly enter him. Moans and curses poured from Jinho's mouth.

His voice is the hottest thing ever.

"Hongseokkie, it's so good, fuck"

"You're amazing, baby" I started moving slowly and leaned down to kiss him. I could feel the vibrations of his moans on my lips, on my whole mouth, I was tingling all over. I moved faster and faster everytime, Jinho making noises more and more often.

"Hongseok… I love you." I stopped in my tracks. Did he say love? "You don't need to say it back if you don't feel the same, sorry if I ruined the mood."

"…No, Jinho, you didn't. I think… I think I love you too" I smiled, leaned down to kiss him and resumed thrusting into him. The sex felt a lot better now, everything felt more sensitive, every touch, every kiss, everything felt magical.

"Jinho… Fuck, Jinho, I'm close" I warned him.

"Me too… I want you to cum inside me, Hongseok-ah. Please" He pleaded with half lidded eyes. So fucking hot.

"Ah, fuck, why do you know how to press all my buttons?" I smirked and then started thrusting faster and deeper. "I'm gonna cum, shit"

"Cum inside me, Hongseok" He moaned as I came hard. I moaned his name and cursed a bunch. I slowly stopped, to Jinho's disgrace, but I was too sensitive to keep fucking him. I opened his drawer, where I had seen a dildo before, and grabbed it.

"H-Hongseok?"

I swiftly inserted the toy in his ass, earning a moan from him, and started pumping it. He continued moaning softly, but then I decided I'd blow him. That's when moans came pouring out so loud I was starting to become self-conscious that the others are 100% hearing us. I bobbed my head up and down, stopping at the head sometimes to lick at his slit.

"Ah, Hongseok, if you continue like that… I'm getting close" He moaned. I just continued, now mostly staying on his head, twirling my tongue around it and licking his slit while pumping the dildo in his ass. He came soon after, and I took all his cum in my mouth.

"H-Hongseok, I came in your mouth…"

I sucked all the remaining cum and looked up at him, playing with his cum in my mouth and tongue.

"Ah, fuck, you're gonna make me hard again" He smirked and I smirked back, then swallowing it all with a big gulp.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, sweetie" I winked at him, sitting up on the bed.

"How are you so fucking extremely hot? I'm not sure you understand how hot and bothered you make me" He said, still laying back.

"I'm flattered. You're extremely hot too"

"I think we need to talk about sex in the future, I feel like this vanilla shit ain't gonna cut it for us" He winked.

"Maybe so" I smiled at him, laying beside him and setting my arm over his chest.

"Thank you, Hongseok. Thank you for such a wonderful week." He turned to see me.

"This is just the first of many, love. Thank you too." I swiped his hair from his face and kissed him. "You're so beautiful"

"I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you. Loving you is probably the second best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What's the first one?"

"Meeting you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be a small epilogue! this is honestly the first time I actually finished a fanfic that isn't a one-shot and it took me some time but i did it and i enjoyed it! thank you for reading~


End file.
